


The Locker

by YourHuckleberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, Underage Drinking, light genji/ zenyatta, light reaper76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHuckleberry/pseuds/YourHuckleberry
Summary: A helpful stranger has broken into Jesse McCree's locker, leaving notes and helping him through his school year, who could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write.  
> This is just something stupid.  
> Enjoy?  
> I'm going to write more, but anything I should fix/work on more leave in the comments... I kinda just wrote this in one sitting.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jesse McCree came to a realization that someone had the lock combination to his locker the second week into the new school year. He opened his locker awaiting the small avalanche of loose papers, textbooks, old food from the first week and other odds and ends that he has managed to accumulate in such a short amount of time. However when he opened it, it was cleaned. Papers organized and put into their correct binders, pencils and such put into a case, old food gone, thankfully, and ...yesterdays notes for all his classes? He skipped classes yesterday, but here they are, in nice handwriting, certainly not his handwriting. Then he noticed the yellow post-it note stuck to the inside of his door reading:

_Made you a copy of the notes you missed out on. Your locker is disgusting. Hope you're not sick._

Even though it was a little... odd it made him entirely happy. It felt nice that someone was watching out for him. He grabbed a post-it note and replaced the other one, in much sloppier writing he wrote:

_Well, thank you kindly! Who are you?_

Silly to think this will happen again, he said to himself... but still if there's a chance, maybe he can find out who the kind break-n'-cleaner was. He purposely left his pencil case in last class that day, curious to see if maybe it would wind up in his locker come morning.

-

_You're welcome. Don't worry about who I am._

"Well I'll be damned." Jesse whispered looking down at the pencil case.

"So..Are we calling this cute or creepy?" A giggling voice behind him says.

Jesse turns to see his bright green haired friend behind him with a ridiculous grin plastered across his face.

"Well, I think it's kinda sweet. Any idea who my locker friend is?"

"No. Onto more important subjects, party tonight at my house, you are going to be there right?" Genji says bouncing a little in excitement.

"Obviously partner, wouldn't miss a party."

Jesse hasn't know his younger friend very long, they met the first day of this school year and just clicked. Genji was a little bit of a party animal and always full of energy. He liked that.

"Good! I'll see you tonight then, here's my address. Bring some booze!" and with that his friend was off bouncing down the hall, yelling out to random students as he went that there was a party at his house and everyone's invited. Jesse took a second to laugh at his friends little green head bouncing away and then turned back to his locker. Replacing the old post-it note with out sloppy written one saying:

_Come on now darlin', if you don't tell me who you are I can't give you a proper thanks._

-

  
A case of beer and a flask of whiskey, his favorite red plaid t-shirt, tight jeans that make his ass look just right, boots with spurs and a cowboy hat. He looked good. Sure some people seem to giggle a little at his "country get up" but he knew people liked it, hell who doesn't like a hot cowboy. He arrived at what he may very well have called a mansion and called Genji "I think I messed up the directions to your house or something."

"McCree! One second I'll run outside." Genji hung up and McCree looks up to see his friend pop out of the front door and run over to his truck.

"Jesus, so you really are a rich boy!" Jesse whistles looking around.

Jesse follows him into party and it's crammed full of people, a DJ whom he recognizes from one of his classes looks like hes having the time of his life, dancing behind his set up he hollers "I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT!" Green and yellow glow sticks surrounding him. Jesse laughs a little shaking his head. Seems like the kind of friend Genji would have. As the night progresses Jesse finds himself fairly tipsy and wanting to escape for a moment. He's met what damn near seems like the entire school. He goes upstairs to try and find some privacy, walking down a long hallway till he's standing near a room that sounds completely quiet. He peeks inside and it seems all clear so he hops onto the bed and shrugs his shirt and boots off. Just a few moments of quiet, his mind drifts to his helpful little locker friend. Who are they, why do they even care?

"Get up." A voice across the room sternly says.

Hmm? When did he fall asleep? Jesse rubs his eyes and looks around. He's in a sparsely decorated room, a girl, no definitely a guy, with long hair and a muscular build is staring daggers at him. Honestly he's not the worst thing he's ever waken up to. Hell if it didn't look like he was going to kill him he'd say it was the nicest thing hes ever waken up to. Even with the death stare he sure is nice to look at.

"Um...Did we?" He clears his throat, "Yah know did we tango last night?"

"Tango?"

"Yeah you know, did we fuck last night, I'm assuming this is your room?"

This only seemed to piss off the guy in front of him, "No we did not, as you put it "tango" last night, you moron. Now get the hell out of my bed. We both have school to go to." Jesse can't help but notice the shade of pink that flushes across the unknown man's face.

"Aw shucks sorry darlin' I didn't mean to insult you or whatever. You're still going to class, come one it's Friday and everyone's hung over. Hardly anyone is goin-"

"Cease. Get out of bed and ready for school. I'm sure you've made enough poor life choices in the span of 24hrs. Do not make failing your studies one of them."

"Jezze Darlin' go easy on a man. I don't even have clean clothes and I smell like booze."

"Then go home."

"Alright alright, I'm Jesse by the way."

"Mhm." and with that the other man leaves the room. Jesse quickly grabs his phone and texts Genji:

 **Jesse:** So, I fell asleep at your house.. do you have a brother? I'm gonna head home before he returns and kills me. See you monday.

No response. Jesse throws his shirt and boots on and hightails it out of there. It isn't until supper time that Genji texts him back:

 **Genji:** Hahaha that sounds like you met my brother. Angry, long hair, smiles like this ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Jesse:** Yeah that sounds about right, he got a name? I may have fallen asleep in his bed. Didn't seem to pleased about me being there.

 **Genji:** I'm shocked he allowed you to sleep there the night. His names Hanzo. Do you not pay any attention in your classes, I believe you two have the same schedule.

Jesse thought for a second, did he really pay so little attention he didn't notice Hanzo in any of his classes? He'll definitely keep an eye out for him come Monday.

  
-

For the rest of September to December two things remained a constant. Hanzo's angry attitude towards Jesse, and the kind notes and post-its that made their way into Jesse's locker weekly. Come December Jesse felt he had, almost a special connection with this "Locker friend" they eventually began becoming more talkative leaving long notes in the locker, asking about each other's day, their problems, likes and dislikes. Jesse told him about a particular classmate that seemed to hate him no matter how hard he tried, his locker friend wrote back that maybe the classmate is just a bit to closed off, not sure how to let anyone in. He highly doubted it. Trying to get his mind off of things he wrote:

_So, am I ever going to find out who you are, maybe take you out to lunch or sumthin' darlin?_

The next day Jesse opened his locker to a lovely surprise, albeit a little disappointing. He smelled something delicious inside, there was a thermos of hot tea, and two deep fried buns with curry inside of them. On top of this a little note that read:

_Enjoy your lunch. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Hope you like it!_

Okay so it wasn't what Jesse meant when he said take you out to lunch, but he was definitely touched.

"Oh god Jesse, are you falling for the Locker Person?" Genji piped up behind him, a smirk splashed across his face.

"N-no... It's just real sweet is all."

"Mhmm and that's why you're blushing so much." Genji sing songed

"Fine maybe, maybe I'm crushin' a little on someone I don't even know okay?" Jesse felt heat rush to his cheeks. He grabbed the food and went to find a nice place to eat. Genji following behind him. When he got outside he bumped into Hanzo just finishing his lunch. Hanzo looked momentarily shocked, panicked? Which quickly turned into angry, as per usual.

"Howdy there Han, care to join us for lunch?"

"Absolutely not." He huffed

"Shame might have shared one of these tasty buns with you some sweet thing made me." Jesse said with a dopey grin

"Jesse! You're going to share with me not this bore" Genji stared at his brother angrily.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in lunch with you or your moron of a friend Genji." Hanzo huffed again then, if ever he seen someone gracefully stomp away, now was the time.

"You know that brother of yours sure is a beauty, but got the attitude of a beast." Jesse chuckled

"Ew..do not call Hanzo a beauty."

"Does this mean you lost your appetite and I can eat both of these suckers?"

"Not a chance." Genji laughs and snatchs a bun. Biting into he moans "Mhmmrph! Dis Faste Dis ike Hanfos urry uns!"

"Now you can't possibly expect me ta know what you're saying" Jesse laughs out watching Genji eating the curry bun like a chipmunk stuffing it into his mouth till his cheeks puff out.

Genji swallows and says "It taste just like Hanzos curry buns, he's really good at cooking them."

"Well, wouldn't that be a sweet thing, if he was my little locker crush. Pretty sure the man would kill me before he'd ever cook for me though." Jesse takes a bite of his curry bun and can instantly see why genji was moaning. "This is delicious. I need to know who the locker person is, I'm gonna damn well marry them."

"You should come to my house sometime for dinner, Hanzo usual cooks and his food is the best. Plus as much as he annoys me.. I wouldn't mind if he stopped hating my bestfriend so much."

"Hm... You don't think he'd kill me before dinner?"

Genji giggles "I'm not sure... you willing to try?"

"Mmm if he cooks like this and doesn't kill me for looking at him a bit to long I'd risk death."

"Gross, I get it you think he's hot."

"Aw comon now don't get like that, suppose ta be able to tell my best friend who I think is hot."

"But why does it have to be him... poor taste Jesse."

"Says the boy with green hair."

  
-

Day of Genjis invitation Jesse writes to locker stranger:

 _So, Genji is getting me to come over to his home for dinner... to try and make nice with his brother._  
_Honestly, I'm a little nervous. Kind of wish you'd be there with me darlin'. Even if I don't know who you are._  
Should I take something with me?

Next Day:

 _I wouldn't be worried. You're plenty likeable. Charming honestly._  
_Hmm you could bring a nice tea? Or flowers for their home? Or just yourself..._  
_I still don't think Hanzo dislikes you._

3rd Day:

 _You're real sweet. I'll tell you all about the dinner, if the chef doesn't murder me._  
_Still want to know who you are. Think of it as a Christmas present?_

-


	2. I brought buñuelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Shimada Bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see some people enjoyed the previous chapter!  
> Thanks for the kind words.
> 
>  
> 
> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ The Locker notes don't appear in this chapter, but alas they're not gone, nor is your second hand embarrassment. ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

Two showers, several outfit changes and a ridiculous amount of buñuelos batches (to pick out the most perfect ones) later and Jesse finds himself standing outside the Shimada residence. He wishes he felt more confident, wishes he knew why he was even so nervous and hell he wishes his locker friend was here now. He hardly gets a chance to knock on the door before Genji has popped his head out, nothing but smiles.

"Jesse just in time! Dinner's almost done." He then steps outside and closes the door softly "Listen... I might have um, invited a guy over for a date also... so you know it's like a double date type of thing."

"Mhm well thank god my dates oh so in love with me." Jesse mumbles. Sure he wants Hanzo to like him, he has since that party, but he highly doubts being forced by his brother to play pretend dates will help ease the tension between them.

"At least the food is good, speaking of... what is that?" Genji points to the tupperware box under Jesse's arm.

"Oh these, well my locker sweetie said it'd be nice to take something over so I brought some homemade buñuelos."

"Great I'm sure Hanzo will like them!" Genji winks at him then runs back into the house, leaving Jesse to follow.

He walks into the most mouth watering smelling kitchen ever. Genji starts setting the table while whistling a sweet little upbeat tune and dancing, another person about Genji's age sits at the table with a love strung look on his face that says he'd be content with watching Genji set the table forever. He's head clean shaven, thin, wearing an adorable oversized red sweater that refuses to stay put on his left shoulder reads in gold "Free your mind." Jesse can't help but smile, the kid seems oddly calm and endearing.

Meanwhile the cruel pretty boy is at the stove with his back to him and Jesse takes in the sight, tight dark blue jeans and a muscle shirt that clings to his hips but is baggy everywhere else. Oh lord, and a full arm tattoo, blue clouds, gold design and scales... a dragon. Jesse's one hundred perfect positive the sight of this man cooking him a homemade dinner would have his nose shooting blood and his heart turn to eyes if he was on one of those animes Genji always talks about.

"Howdy, I brought buñuelos." Jesse announces himself

"How nice, what are they?" Genjis date asks.

"Deep Fried dough-"

"Tsk" Hanzo scoffs.

Jesse clears his throat "-that are dipped in syrup and then sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon. Homemade too so I hope y'all like em."

"Oh, sounds sweet and delicious! Thank you Jesse!"

"Not a problem there..."

"You may call me Zenyatta, or Zeny whichever you like." Zeny smiles at him.

Just then Hanzo starts putting food onto the table, an array of dishes, breaded and deep-fried pork cutlet, miso soup, fried rice, zōni and a salad.

"I was not sure what Jesse or Zenyattas taste were so please help yourselves to what you like." Hanzo says, there is just a little pink flush to his cheeks, maybe that's from cooking though.

Genji of course bounces out of his seat and runs to retrieve a bottle of some type of liquor, "Plum wine, anyone?" He asks with a sly grin. Jesse looks at Hanzo expecting a quick comment about being responsible or how Genji is a child, instead he's holding out a glass to Genji eagerly awaiting the wine.

Once they all settle in and start eating the atmosphere becomes nothing but pleasant and by the end of the meal Hanzo is tipsy and Genji is sneaking small kisses onto Zenyattas cheek. Earning him soft giggles in return.

"Ahem Genji why don't you show Zenyatta the garden, or your room?" Hanzo asks.

"Yeah tired o' watching you two love sick kids, darlin' here and me can clean up." Jesse adds in, earning him a glare and a tsk. Genji and Zenyatta are gone in a flash leaving Jesse and Hanzo alone.

"You know I actually love sweets." Hanzo says as he takes a bite of a buñuelo.

"Glad I made something to your taste then darlin'." Jesse smiles at him, picking up the dirty dishes and popping them into the dishwasher. Turning around to notice how flush Hanzos face is, "You drink too much there sweet thing? your face is awfully pink."

"Moron i-it's just warm." Hanzo angrily spits out before stuffing his mouth full of more buñuelo.

"Alrighty sorry no need ta snap. Look maybe I should go I-"

"No. I, stay, I don't much look forward to a night alone listening to Genji and his new friend flirt the entire night. Nor am I in the mood to be alone... if you don't mind that is."

"Well hell darlin' here I was thinking you'd kill me before the end of the night." Jesse chuckles "Sure I'll stay, what should we do?"

"Perhaps a movie?" Hanzo says getting up from the table carrying the wine and buñuelos with him. Jesse retrieves two glasses. 

Two bottles of wine, all the buñuelos and a movie later and Jesse finds himself squished between the arm of the couch and a sleeping Hanzo. He slips his cellphone out of his pocket and text Genji:

**Jesse:** Help me your brother fell asleep and I can't move without waking him!

**Genji:**  I'm not there anymore haha. Walking zeny home. 

Jesse sighs, Genjis not much help, guess he'll just wait.

Jesse doesn't remember when he fell asleep but he wakes up with the sun, he feels warm and cozy. Lazily opening his eyes he realizes he's cuddling with someone on the couch still. Hanzo curled up against him, face buried into his chest still fast asleep. He can't help but notice how cute he looks, wearing yesterdays clothes and hair messy. Jesse runs his fingers through it, causing the scent to drift into his face. His hair smells like grapefruit and vanilla. 

"Ahem." Someone standing behind the couch clears their throat. "Just going to lay there all day playing with my brothers hair cowboy?" 

 "Jesus Genji!" Jesse yelps with a startle. Causing a once peacefully asleep Hanzo to literally jump awake into a raging beast. 

" Why are you still here you moron?!" Hanzo yells while bringing his foot up to drive into Jesse's stomach.

"Ooommf" all the air escapes Jesse momentarily, "Good mornin' to you too."

"You fell asleep on him last night brother, he did not wish to wake you." Genji looks like he's going to burst at the seams with laughter at any moment.

"You should have woken me up, but I apologize for falling asleep."

"Darlin' don't you worry about that, if anything kickin' me is what you 'ought to be sayin' sorry for." 

As soon as the words leave his lips a foot is hitting his stomach again. 

"Idiot." Hanzo says, with the hint of a smile? 

Genji pipes up,"Would you like to stay for breakfast or-"

"Are you cooking, or is Hanzo."

"I'm going to get tea with Zeny actually, so you'll have the honor of enjoying Hanzos cooking once again." 

"Do not offer breakfast and then leave you moron!" Hanzo picks up a cushion from the couch throwing it into Genjis face.

"To late, make him a good breakfast brother!" 

With that Genji runs out of the house, leaving Hanzo and Jesse in silence. 

 

_*Rrrumblee*_

 

Ok. Perhaps not absolute silence thanks to Jesse's stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey what do you say to me cookin' you up some breakfast. As a thanks for yesterday?" Jesse says standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"You have no need to thank me. Plus you don't know where everything is."

"Well, we could cook together."

Hanzo sighs. "Why?"

"What's that now?" 

"Why do you insist on staying for breakfast? Last night was out of consideration for my brother. Was it not? "

Jesse turns around and can't help but notice Hanzo looks a little hurt, even if he's trying to cover that up with his stoic resting bitch face. "Listen, I came last night cause I wanted to. I drank with you cause I wanted to, and I'm gonna have breakfast with you cause I want to. I-I mean that's if you're okay with it."

This earns him another sigh. "Very well then, what did you want to make?" 

"Pancakes obviously!" Jesse says with a grin ear to ear "Don't act like it's not obvious that you have a sweet tooth."

Hanzo turns red and all Jesse gets out of him is a flustered "tsk".

Hanzo sits facing away from Jesse barking out where bowls, pans, eggs and so on are located. Meanwhile Jesse cooks up the fluffiest, golden brown pancakes to grace this earth. He's also found strawberries and whipped cream in the fridge and decorates the pancakes in sweet, sugary smiles. Jesse brings the two plates of delicious goodness to the table and awaits Hanzos verdict.

"You put smiley faces on them..." 

"Well yah, just had to butter them up."

"Pft..ha..ha.." Hanzo lets a small quiet laugh escaped. Bingo, so he's weak to shitty jokes, hmm?

"Say there Han, did you hear about the German sausage?" 

"Hmm?"

"It's the wurst!" Thus earning a few more stifled giggles. "Hmm, why did the students eat their homework?"

"I don't know, why?" 

"Teacher said it'd be a piece of cake." and with that one lame joke Hanzo cracked, laughter poured out of him as he clutched his side. 

*Snort* Hanzo turns beat red. 

"Dear lord I don't know what's sweeter that little laugh you got there or the pancakes in front of us."

The rest of breakfast goes on like this throughout bites of pancakes each other tells awful jokes and puns. It's nice and shockingly very comfortable to be alone with Hanzo.

-

The next school day Jesse leaves a note in his locker:

_Okay you were right, I brought over something to dinner, buñuelos to be exact. Everyone seemed to enjoy them. Kind of wished you were there to try them too._

(Did he though, he kind of liked it being just Hanzo and him)

_I'm starting to think Hanzo might not hate me, he seemed to enjoy his time with Genji and Zenyatta. I'm glad, can never have too many friends, and it's nice that my best friends family doesn't hate me haha. Christmas is coming up you know, real soon. Plans? Left your gift underneath the letter._

(A box of shortbread cookies in the shape of cowboy hats and christmas trees. Decorated in white, green and red frosting.) 

_So...You ever gonna tell me who you are? We know enough about each other by now._

(Which was true, Jesse knew a bit about his locker friend now after all the back and forth messages for the past three months. He knew that the person he's writing is a guy, that they feel stressed out about life, he knew he came from a broken home, that he was exhausted from taking care of himself and his sibling. He knew that he liked sweet foods, sappy romance movies and even though he refused to admit it to anyone else has never kissed anyone before. Whoever he was Jesse knew enough to know he wanted to meet them.)

_Just let me know your name. Meet with me sometime._

 

A day later and he opens his locker to a new note. He feels giddy to read:

 

_Thank you for the treats. They were so sweet. I may have devoured them in one sitting._

_Spending the holidays with friends and family. I'm really looking forward to it!_

_I like what we have though, is it truly that bad that you don't know who I am?_

 

Jesse frowns at that "is it truly that bad that you don't know who I am". How do you tell someone you're falling for them when you damn well don't even know who they are. 

"Jesse, is everything okay?" 

Jesse spins around to see not one of the usual friends he expects to show up at his locker, but Hanzo. Damn talk about telling people you're falling for someone and here comes Hanzo like he's been summoned by Jesse's own damn thoughts. How do you fall for two people and deal with it? Especially when one you don't know and the other just may leave you in a puddle of your own blood if you say the wrong thing to. Jesse frowns just a little harder until he notices Hanzo looks even more worried than before. He goes to speak but before he can Hanzo spits out "I'm sorry if you wished for me to pretend that we don't know each other in school, you just looked upset..."

"Nah that ain't it at all Han, just got a lot on my mind darlin'."

Hanzo still looks worried. "I was trying to find Genji..." he lifts a brown paper bag "I made him food but I guess he went to lunch with friends..."

"Oh yeah he's been spending a lot of his free time with Zenyatta lately, they're kind of cute together." 

"Hmm yes well, if you'd like you could eat with me, and tell me what has you looking so distraught."

"Well darn Hanzo, I like the sounds of lunch together." Not being able to hold his smile down, not that he'd even want to. "Look here you're already puttin' me in a better mood."

Jesse closes his locker and follows Hanzo outside. "Bit cold to eat outside isn't it?" 

"I do not like to eat in the cafeteria" Hanzo shrugs as he dusts snow off a nearby picnic table, "Plus I made hot chocolate." Pulling out a thermos.

"Well I'll be damned, bless that little sweet tooth you got there." Jesse laughs, accepting the boxed lunch Hanzo hands him.

They eat in silence for a small time (Rice balls with hamburger steak and veggies) until Hanzo speaks "So, Jesse, what has you so bothered today?"

Should he tell him about the locker notes? Should he tell him he's falling for a stranger. Part of him wants to, the only other person he's talked to about this has been Genji, but at the same time he feels like he is developing feelings for Hanzo as well ...

"Well yah see here... I have this friend. They're real nice, they go to school here and we've been talking since September... only problem is I don't know who they are." He tries to read Hanzos face but can't. "Anyways, I keep trying to coax them into actually meeting me and they just darn won't. I don't know what to make of it. Are they shy? Embarrassed to be seen with me? What the hell is it? Feels weird to be so close to someone and you don't even know em know what I am saying?"

Hanzo is quiet for a while then says "You're not scared that meeting might ruin that friendship?"

"Never really thought of that... I don't see how it could, anyways let's not talk too much about this..." He gives Hanzo a smile to relax both of them more. "What are you doing for the holidays? It's already the 20th, two more days until break." Just the thought of Christmas puts Jesse in an amazing mood. 

"I will be spending it with my family, and you?" 

"The same I suppose, my dads are pretty excited for Christmas. They're really into this holiday stuff. Makes for a good time."

"That sounds lovely."

The bell rings pulling them away from lunch and back to class.

"This was nice, really, thanks Han."

-

Before the break Jesse leaves one more letter in his locker:

  _Of course it matters, you're constantly on my mind. You're damn well the only reason I go to school so often._

_I like you a lot, and I want to meet you. I think I'll go insane soon if you don't let me know who you are._

_I hope you have a good Christmas, it's a shame I have to wait until after the break to talk to you again._

-

Laying down on the couch Jesse feels happy, lazy and content. Christmas music is in the air, his "Aunt" Amélie is over, hearing her and his dads bickering over what has possibly got to be the ugliest Christmas sweater to grace this planet.

"Take that thing off before I set it on fire with you in it." Amélie says, the threat all too real.

"Wha- How dare you, Gabe likes it! Don't you sweetie?"

"Not even the slightest bit." Gabe replied dryly. 

"What, well Jesse likes it!" 

"Don't bring me into this war Jack!" Jesse hooted with a laugh. He always enjoyed his parents stupid bickering, which only seemed to get less intelligent and more about Jack and Gabes fashion choice when Amélie was in town.

Jesse felt his phone vibrate and tug him away from the sounds of the three stooges and the ugly sweater.

 **Genji:** Happy Holidays Jesse!

 **Jesse:** Hey man happy holidays, nice being with the family? 

 **Genji:** Yes it is! So different from my own. I'm so happy Zeny asked me to stay with him and his family this Christmas. 

 **Jesse:** Wait, what? I thought you and your brother were spending the holidays with your parents?

 **Genji:** Why would you?

 **Genji:** Oh...

 **Genji:** No. Jesse my parents won't be around..

Jesse felt his heart sink.

 **Jesse:** Then who is Hanzo with?

 **Genji:** ..He told me he was staying with you.

 **Jesse:** Why would he lie about that?

 **Genji:** . . . 

 **Genji:** Uggghh, he lied to me so I wouldn't feel bad about going to Zenyattas.

 **Jesse:** But why would he lie to me?

 **Genji:** ...Jesse why are you so dense?

 **Jesse:** wth?

 **Genji:** I don't care anymore if I have to watch this go on any longer I'll die.

 **Genji:** I know who your locker friend is. In fact I'm the one who gave them your locker combo. 

 **Jesse:** WHAT?! You knew this entire time?

 **Genji:**  Don't let Hanzo be alone for the holidays Jesse, I won't forgive you.

Wait then... Jesse jumped up and ran to his room, grabbed the stack of notes and read them over and over.

An idiot. I'm an idiot. Jesse stared down at the letters furious with himself. How could he not notice he was writing with Hanzo?

Well now he did know and he's not about to let him spend Christmas alone.

"Amélie!" Jesse burst into the kitchen in a panic, "I need your help sumthin' desperate!" 

"Jesse, is everything okay?" Jack looked worried 

"Yeah, yeah I just need ... some help with something is all."

A sly smile spread across Amélies face "Oh and what may that be?"

"Come on now do I gotta tell you in front of these two?" 

"Oui." 

Jesse felt torn between embarrassment and frustration, but listening to his fathers mock him for the next century was worth it. "I've fallen head over heels in love for someone and now he's sitting alone with no family or friends for the entire holidays and I can't have that happen. So goddamn I'm going over there and sweepin' him off his feet and I ain't about to do tha without puttin in a little effort on," gestures to himself "All of this. So help me and I swear next Christmas sumthin' awful will happen to all o' Jacks ugly holiday sweaters."

"Hey now!" Jack cried.

"DEAL!" Amélie and Gabe screamed together.

"I see how it is." Jack huffed out.

"Okay Jesse go shower, Jack get started on making a dinner for two, Gabe get your ass to the car we're going to the mall." 

An hour later and everyone met back in the kitchen. 

A bag was shoved into his chest, "No arguments on it, you're wearing it." Amélie smiled at him. Jesse removed the clothes from the bag. A pair of dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, a blue button up top with a black blazer and dear lord the woman went out of her way to buy black socks, tight fitting blue briefs and... condoms and lube. 

"What the hell Amélie?" 

"Your father agreed, better to be prepared. You're no innocent flower my sweet Jesse."

Jesses face went the color of Rudolph's nose. "T-thank you..." 

"Well go get changed soldier! Got lots of food for the two of you, don't let it go to waste."

With that a change of clothes and a good holiday dinner Jesse was about to set out. but first he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Merry Christmas, you idiot._

Now, off to see Hanzo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesse:** What do I do? What do I say?

 **Genji:** I'd start with knocking on the door and saying hello.

 **Jesse:** Smartass.

Jesse stares at his phone, minutes pass, he's been sitting inside his truck for what feels like forever. Snow slowly covering the tracks that followed him on the drive. 

"I can't stay in here all night." He whispers to himself. Still he can't find the courage to open the door. "What the fuck am I supposed to say to him 'Hi Han, Merry Christmas I think I'm in love with you.' No... 'Howdy beautiful, eat dinner with me?' I'm pretty sure he'll kick me for that... Should I just give him the note instead of saying anything? ...'Evening Hanzo, I brought you dinner' Sounds a little to... damn I don't know... how the hell do they make romancing someone in the movies look so damn easy...Alright just... just breath and do it. you'll think of the perfect thing to say when you see him."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Jesse jumps startled, looks at his window and sees Hanzo standing in the snow looking rather concerned. Jesse feels his face grow hot, if it's from embarrassment for being caught sitting nervously in his truck or just from the knowledge that Hanzo is the locker friend, he doesn't know but his face is a bright red. Grabbing the letter he wrote he slams it against the window and yells "HANZO! uh,Hi beautiful, ahem,evening, I brought dinner, uh.. Christmas!" _"What the hell was that mess of a sentence"_ he asks himself, face growing hotter by the second.

"Moron" Hanzo laughs, "Come on in then."

Jesse smiles, wipes the sweat off his forehead and steps out side turning to pick up the food he brought, " _Okay so maybe my hello wasn't smooth but he still invited me inside._ "  Before the thought is completely out of his head he finds himself slipping on the patch of ice under his foot and falling backwards grabbing onto the first thing he can. 

"Jesse I swear to god..." 

Jesse opens his eyes and a shivering Hanzo coated in snow is inches from his face. "Hahaha whoops." He laughs, and laughs until tears spill out of his eyes.

"I'm going to have to kill out." Hanzo mutters. Grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down the front of Jesses top. 

"Oh darling you really shouldn't have." 

"Jesse don't." Hanzo warns but Jesse is already grabbing onto his wrist and straddling him "MCCREE!" he yells, only prompting Jesse to laugh more as he shoves Hanzo harder into the snow, grabbing handfuls and piling it onto Hanzo's torso and neck. By the end of their scuffle in the snow they're both laughing, exhausted and cold. 

-

These clothes are soaked. Here change into these.", Hanzo hands him a pair of baggy sweatpants and a muscle shirt.

"Well thank you sweetheart." _So much for looking all spiffed up and nice._ He thought.

A change of clothes later and Jesse finds Hanzo in the kitchen, looking through the bags he's brought.

"Chicken, carrots, turnips, mashed potatoes,  and oh ... so many kinds of cookies... Jesse did you make all this?" Hanzos eyes as big as saucers looking down at the food.

"Well my dad had a pretty big hand in it to be honest. The sweets though, they're all me darling." 

"Mmhmm.. any the condoms and lube?" Hanzo asks pulling them out of a bag.

"Oh fuck..uh... Ha. Yeah, are you going to believe that my dads made me take that?"

"Why would..." Hanzos face heats up, "Let's warm this food up and eat shall we?"

-

Two plate fulls of dinner and a box of cookies later Jesse is positive his stomach will explode. He cannot even fathom how Hanzo is still nibbling on cookies. 

 

"Listen Han... there's something I was hopin' to talk to you about." Jesse scooches closer to Hanzo on the couch. "I um- I really wanted to talk to you about this a while ago but I didn't know."

"You didn't know?" Hanzo looks at him bewildered icing from his cookie remaining on his bottom lip.

Reaching out and swiping the icing away with his thumb Jesse smiles softly at Hanzo "Well darlin' I didn't know you were the one writing them letters I was finding in my locker." Hanzo stops moving, hell Jesse can't even tell if he's breathing so he just continues. "You know you were damn well driving me crazy there for a while, wanting to know who I was writing to for the past few months... honestly my favorite part of the day was when I opened my locker and seen there was a letter." Jesse feels himself blushing again. 

"I don't know what you're-"

"Can I kiss you?" Jesse inches close holding the side of Hanzos face. He's not the only one blushing anymore. "Sorry, I just think I'll lose my damn mind if I don't."

"Moron, do people normally ask before they kiss someone?"

"Is that a yes darlin'?"

Hanzo grabs his shirt and pulls him closer kissing him softly and Jesse feels like his heart's going to explode, like he's never possibly been this happy before. Hanzo taste sweet and his body is cool against him. It feels...perfect. He doesn't want this to end, but doesn't want to push Hanzo either so he pulls away.

"God damn, that's better than I'd ever imagined. " Jesse whistles unable to control this happy feeling he has, "Wish I'd had known earlier that you were into me, would have made all this a lot easier hehe. So what now?"

"Drinks? I feel like I might need one..." 

"Great idea! ... Might be a little hard to get my hands on some now with all this snow and what not."

"The Shimada residence is always well stocked Jesse." Hanzo smiles, a sly mischievous smile. He gets up and leaves the room, returning with several bottles of alcohol. 

"What are we drinking tonight?" 

"Sake," Pouring it into two cups. "Drink up cowboy." 

"Darlin' you don't got to get me liquored up tonight you know?" 

"Shh.. It will be fun."

Jesse takes a sip of his drink. "Mhhmm You know, that sake's not half bad but... I prefer a little bite to my liquor."

"Jesse, you'd drink anything." Hanzo laughs, "In fact you loved the wine I let you try.."

Jesse laughs, Hanzo laughs and they drink. and drink. and drink.

"Sssay, why did you keep it a secret from me?" Jesse slurs out

"What?"

"That you're the locker person!" 

"Do you not remember the letters? I told you I'm.. not allowed to date."

"Why not?"

"Father says I'm only to date women..so.."

"Jesus Han... he won't let you date a man?"

"No my father..he's very against that..."

"Well fuck...fuck him then!" Jesse half yells grabbing Hanzo and kissing him. "He can't tell you not to be happy Han. " 

Hanzo just stares at him quietly. Not knowing what to say.

"I can make you happy. I aint scared of your father, you shouldn't be either. Fuck him and his opinions and rules."

"Jesse I... what if he sends Genji and I back to Japan?"

"He won't, he's never fucking around anyways. Darlin' you were spending christmas alone...so fuck him, yeah?"

Hanzo kisses him "Y-yeah."

"Say it Han" Jesse laughs, "Say fuck you dad."

Barely audible Hanzo whispers, "Fuck you dad."

"What was that? Louder!"

"Fuck you dad." He says in a normal talking volume.

"Louder!"

Hanzo screams, "FUCK YOU DAD!" Then starts laughing, "That felt good."

"Yeah?" Jesse asks, as he starts peppering Hanzo with kisses. "I know other things that'll make you feel good"

"Haha, you're a moron." 

 "Haha, I'm just teasing you darling, mind you if you want to.."

"Jesse I will beat you, even when drunk." 

"Okay but I can sleep over right?"

"Of course. You're drunk and it's snowy outside."

"Good good, and I can sleep with you? Just cuddling!"

"Mmm yes."

"Great but I should warn you baby I sleep in the nude!" Jesse sings jumping up onto the couch singing as he swings his hips around he pulls off the muscle shirt and spins it in the air. 

Hanzo starts laughing, "Oh Jesse no please." 

"Oh Jesse yes, come on now darlin' you love it." He jumps off the couch and takes off his pants, leaving him in socks and red boxer briefs that fit snug in all the right places. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow." Hopping onto of Hanzo he says, "Well howdy there, one special dance for the dashing man." 

"Jesse I am honestly about to die from second-hand embarrassment top." Hanzo says laughing. 

"What's that darlin'? You said can you touch? Well normally I wouldn't let my customers touch but I'll make an exception for you tonight." Jesse grinds into Hanzo and the laughing comes to a halt, "Oh does Mr. Shimada all of a sudden not feel so embarrassed?" 

"I'm going to kill you." 

"Darlin' I think we both know you have something much better than murder in that pretty little head of yoouurr--whoa!" Hanzo picks Jesse up and starts walking, taking him up the stairs sneaking heated kisses in along the way. "Whoa there now." Jesse breath is heavy, "W-what you doin there stud?"

"Saving myself from your horrible dance and taking you to my room." 

"W-wait put me down." 

"Why?"

"I need to get something okay baby, you just go on ahead."

Hanzo nods and puts him down, kissing him one more time. "I'll be right up there cutie," and with a wink he's running back down the stairs. 

His fathers were right to make him take something here, and boy is he fucking giddy he did. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be any "smut" in this or not? I might skip over it haha.


	5. Chapter 5

On Jesses way back from the kitchen retrieving his father's special gift for him he sees the bottles of sake and the two glasses. Walking over he examines how much he and Hanzo have drank, the answer is a good god damn amount. He feels his stomach drop. "Well fuck.." He whispers to himself.

Jesse opens the door and Hanzos sitting on his bed, in nothing but blue silk boxers, his long hair loose and draped over his shoulder, ears and cheeks pink. He looks perfect Jesse thinks, which makes what he has to do even harder. He throws the lube and condoms in the corner and sits next to him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Listen, darlin', baby, I don't think we should do this tonight..." 

Hanzo looks at him, confusion and sadness written on his face.. "Oh I'm sorry.." he apologises. Staring at the floor he mumbles, "I figured you'd come to your senses soon enough.." 

"What, no Han... sweetie, come on now look at me," pulling his face to look at him, "Trust me darlin' I want nothing more than to take you here and now... but not when you're drunk. I'm not going to be the kind of man to take advantage over you like that. I need your consent, need to do it right. I want to. Is that okay?" 

Hanzo sniffs, "You...still want to? I thought-"

Jesse stares at him, realising what Hanzo must have thought feels like a punch to the stomach... he thought he came to his senses about Hanzo entirely. That he realized he didn't want to be with him at all. "Hanzo, I've been writing to you now for months, I've been flirting with you since I first woke up in your bed after that party, trust me I want you. Fuck, I want to date you, make you happy, hell I bought an entirely new outfit and left my damn hat at home just to try and swoon you a little better."

This earns him a laugh, "Moron, I like the hat. As unsophisticated of a taste it may be." Hanzo leans in and kisses Jesse's cheek, "Will you still stay the night?" 

"Well hell darlin' there's nothing else I'd rather do."

Hanzo gets up and extends his hand "Come, let's go watch a movie?" 

"Got any westerns?" 

"Not a chance Jesse McCree."

Jesse laughs and follows him out of the room and back to the living room, they settle down and Hanzo turns on Tokyo Godfathers. "Not exactly what I'd call a good Christmas movie..." Jesse grumbles. 

"Shh, you'll like it, nobody dislikes this anime." 

So they sit and watch, Jesse doesn't shut up with his questions, which would normal drive Hanzo mad but when it's Jesse he almost finds it endearing. Half way through Jesse hears his phone go off and realizes he's still in nothing but socks and underwear. 

"Ha.. now where's that damn phone- oh here." Picking it off the floor he sees two people have texted him. 

He opens the text from Genji first:

 **Genji:** I'm going to kill that hacker asshole.

 **Genji:** Did you get a text ? ? ? 

 **Genji:** Jesse?!

 **Genji:** Oh yeah forgot you're with Hanzo...

 **Genji:** Don't you dare show him if you got the text!

 **Genji:** JESSE MSG ME!

 

"Now what in the hell is that boy on with?" Jesse questions out loud. 

"What boy?" 

"Your brother, asking me if I got a text and talking about some hacker." 

"Have you gotten any strange texts? Is Genji okay?" Hanzo looks paniced, worry and stress written across his face.

"Pbbfftt- hahahaha, yeah I think you're brother is just fine!" 

"Why are you laughing?!"

Jesse hands Hanzo his phone.

 

**UNKNOWN:**

Hola! Merry Christmas! Love Zenyatta and Genji. 

[image attachment] 

 

"Click the image Han." Jesse says wiping his eyes. 

Hanzo does and there on the screen is Zenyatta and Genji dancing, Zenyatta holding Genjis back, allowing him to dip backwards and Genji looking like the most love stricken puppy in the world. The best part, of course, is not the dancing, but the outfits, Zenyatta is dressed in a nutcracker suit, deep wine red jacket, white gloves and black leather gloves with a tall black and blue hat with golden ropes and a star on it. He looks handsome and adorable all in one, with an infectious smile spread on his cheeks. Genji is dressed in a baby pink ballet dress with rhinestones on it, pink tights and ballet shoes, with a small tiara decorating his head. It all looks rather nice on him, until you look at it with his green hair. 

"The nutcracker and sugar plum fairy?" Hanzo asks.

"Looks about it, guess your brother has his own ways of enjoying Christmas." 

"I'm.. glad he's having fun. Confused as to why he's dressed up, but glad."

"Well, might as well ask him." 

 **Jesse:** Genji, why are you two dressed up like that? 

Hardly a minute goes by before his phone buzzes. 

 **Genji:** Ok, so Zenyatta does something at the retirement home every year for Christmas and this year one of the older women were talking about how they loved the nutcracker when she was a girl. . .

 **Genji:** So we started practicing in November, Zenyatta convinced me to help out this year. I thought it was sweet...

 **Genji:** Then he showed u with these costumes and he was so excited I just couldn't say no!

 **Jesse:** Oh Genji, that's so sweet it's liable to give me cavities. 

 **Genji:** lol, shut up Jesse.

 **Jesse:** So who sent me the picture? 

 **Genji:** Sombra was at the retirement home visiting her family....

Jesse let's out a whoop. 

 **Jesse:** Sombra! Hope you don't mind the entire highschool seeing your adorable dance! That girl is the biggest gossip in the entire damn town. 

 **Genji:** Ugh I know....

 **Jesse:** Your brother thinks you look adorable.

Hanzo, who has been reading everything, exclaims "I did no such thing!"

"Yeah but you do think he looks cute, right? Plus I like to drive your brother up the wall."

Hanzo laughs, kissing Jesse's cheek. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

 **Genji:** You bastard. 

They both start laughing. 

"Listen Han, you know... my place isn't as grand as this one... but um, spend the rest of the holidays with me?" 

"What?" Hanzos face is a mixture of shock and..happiness? 

"Well.. no one should be alone during the holidays. My fathers would love to have you over. and Gabe's sweets are even better than mine." 

"But, what if my father comes home?"

"Just tell him the next time you seen him that you and Genji spent the holidays with friends. He doesn't need to know you like kissing that friend." 

 

"Hmm, and who says I like kissing this friend?" 

"I have my sources." Jesse purrs. kissing him lightly. making Hanzo giggle. They spend the rest of the night curled up on the couch, kissing, talking, cuddling into each other. Jesse knows this is it, this is all he could ever want. Falling asleep in Hanzos arms, smelling grapefruit and vanilla. Pure happiness. 

-

Pure Happiness is what Jesse fell asleep to, waking up however... was an entirely different story. 

Jesse was jolted awake while feeling himself be grabbed by the arm and roughly yanked up and shoved across the room. Hitting his head against the coffee table. 

 _Am I still dreaming?_ He wondered. His head hurt and felt fuzzy, slowly he was waking up, realizing what was going on. 

Screaming in a language he didn't know. He assumed Japanese. A large angry looking man, grabbing Hanzo, more screaming, Hanzo being struck.

"Hey now what the fuck is happening?!" Jesse gets back to his feet. Grabbing a nearby vase and hitting the older man with it, only buying him a few seconds he grabs Hanzo. 

"Jesse go!" Hanzo cries. His lip is busted and there's a look on his face that Jesse can't describe. 

Jesse doesn't get a chance to say anything before the older man is at them again. Still screaming. Still hitting. He's easily stronger, heavier, more skilled than Jesse. Hanzo doesn't even seem to put up a fight, when he's not being hit he's looking on him with horror. 

"Please father!-" Hanzo cries out grabbing the older mans arm. 

Only to have the man drop Jesse for but a moment to strike Hanzo again. Screaming in Japanese then he looks to Jesse, and as if to add to pain, switches to english. 

"I figured the last time would have taught you you're lesson. No, of course not, the heir to the Shimada family nothing but a pathetic faggot!" He screams striking Hanzo once again. "I'll teach you to disobey." He sneers. Grabbing Jesse and beating him, Jesse feels his arm snap and howls in pain, only encouraging the older man to punish the arm moreso. "I'll teach you to touch my son, disgusting." 

Jesse doesn't know how much longer the beating continues. He remembers more screaming, more pain, hot white flashes in front of his eyes, all he can think about is Hanzo. The look on his face, the blood, swelling, sadness and pain splashed across it. The last thing he really remembers is reaching out towards Hanzo and sputtering, "I'm in love with you." 

Then nothing. Then unconsciousness. Then beeping. His father's voices. Bright lights. Pain and tired. 

-

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

-

Hanzo wakes up in a panic, sweat dripping off of him and heart racing. Another nightmare about that night. It's a year since then. His stomach drops, he never did have the courage to contact him again. The past year has been nothing but court dates and lawyers, his mother filled divorce. His mothers a sweet kind woman, she always wanted to protect his brother and himself from the wrath of father. Once Hanzo arrived in Japan after that horrible night his mother caught wind of it and protected him. Joy and sorrow washing over him. He hated the man his father was, cruel, hating and calculating, yet a small part of him loved his father... after all it was his father. He wanted to make him proud... even if he knew it was impossible. His mother owned the homes, ran the family business, she was a powerful woman, and made sure his father felt that power. He glances out the window of the plane down at the city below. The street lights make him think the sky has fallen to the ground and he's flying above the stars. 

"Happy holidays everyone, we'll be arriving shortly." A stewardess announced in a cheery voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

He prayed his nerves would calm down. Genji and Zenyatta had been staying at the house in the states for the past year, his brother had been made aware of his return. Excitement filled him to once again see his brother, he couldn't help but wonder if Jesse moved, if he hated him now? Would he speak to him again?

-

Fresh snow on the ground, christmas lights poorly placed upon the large home, his home now. He sighed contently walking up the door. 

Reaching for the handle he froze. Tapped to the window a letter read in his own hand writing.

 

_Made you a copy of the notes you missed out on. Your locker is disgusting. Hope you're not sick._

 

The..first note he wrote to Jesse? Why was it tapped on the window? he opened the door and looked down, in a trail leading to the kitchen were both notes he wrote, and notes Jesse wrote. Entering the kitchen he seen where the finally letter was. Tapped to the chest of a grinning cowboy. Jesse. Instantly he began to sob. 

Running over he hug Jesse and spun him. "I-I thought you'd hate me. You're here. I thought you'd hate me Jesse. I-I." He sobbed harder and harder.

"Whoa there gorgeous, I'm here. I'm here." Jesse hushed him. Rubbing small circles into his back. "Han, can I kiss you?"

"I already gave you permission moron." Hanzo choked out.

Jesse laughs "Well, it has been a year darlin'." 

Hanzo calms down and holds the man he's been missing for the past year in his hands. "Jesse McCree as long as you want to kiss me you may, forever. There's nothing I want more."

So Jesse kisses him, softly, sweetly, as if Hanzo may break at any minute. He radiates warmth, and happiness, it's always been one of Hanzos favorite things about Jesse, the way he infects a room with joy. Something cold on his cheek startles him and he breaks away from their kiss.

A cool metal hand and is touching his cheek, he grabs it, pulling up the sleeve to reveal half of Jesse's arm is now a prosthetic. 

"Jesse your arm." Hanzo inhales, shocked.

"Aw aint nothing."

"How did it happen?"

Jesse looks glum for a moment. "Your uh... your old man broke it too badly. They had to amputate. I don't really remember much of that night..."

"Jesse I'm , oh god I'm so sorry... this is my fault." 

"Quiet down now, there aint nothing I would change. I'd give up both arms if it means I could spend another second with you."

Hanzo can't help but cry again. His heart both breaks with the memories of that night, and the knowledge that Jesse lost half his arm, over him and yet he feels like he'll burst with happiness, once again able to kiss the man he feared may hate him. 

"Now I know you were probably lookin' forward to seeing that brother of yours, but maybe it can wait until tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrows Christmas eve will he not be busy?"

"Well sure he will my dads do throw a good Christmas party."

"Jesse-"

"You still never got to try Gabes sweets." Jesse says with a smile. 

"You're too sweet to me."

"Darlin' I've been waiting a year to be sweet on you." Jesse purs kissing Hanzos ear. 

Hanzo feels blush rush across his face and ears. He's ticklish and giggles a little "Oh.."

"Say darling, have you been drinking today?"

"No why?" 

Without answering Jesse picks him up bridal style and runs to the bedroom with him. When he gets in the bedroom he sees that it is decorated with rose petals and candles, cheesey but wonderful. Jesse drops him on top of the bed only quickly to be met with the warmth of Jesse ontop of him. A smile spreads across his  face and he leans down giggling while he kisses every part of hanzos skin that's exposed. "You know darlin', I've been waiting a mighty fine time to tell you something."

"I love you Jesse." Hanzo says beaming up at him. It feels like he both said it too quickly and like he's been waiting a thousand years to say it. 

"Well damn, and here you race me."

Hanzo laughs, "Actually that night you said you were in love with me." 

Jesse's face goes pink.. "Well damn. Let me say it again." Hanzo nods at him. "I'm in love with you Hanzo Shimada." 

Hanzo smiles. 

"I'm. In. Love. With. You." Jesse repeats kissing him between every word. Hanzo starts unbuttoning Jesse's shirt. How did Jesse get even sexier since they last seen each other? He looks...feels...more muscular, his chest full of hair, body toned, he smells like leather and spices. He's as warm as ever. "Hehe, you're starring. Want a show?" 

"A- a show?" 

"Don't tell me you forgot my dance already?" 

Hanzo feels his face turn red. Of course he remembers that damn dance. He's never felt so horny and embarrassed before in his life. Jesse smiles at him "Oh.. I think you do remember." He sits up finishing the buttons on his shirt and swinging it in the air. Jumping off the bed he starts dancing again. Hanzo expected the old embarrassing dance but comes to find Jesse being quite seductive. Slowly unbuttoning his pants while dancing slowly, rocking his hips. It seems like an eternity Hanzos waiting for them pants to come off, enjoying how Jesses abs flex with every movement. Finally they're off and Hanzo can't take anymore slow undressing he jumps up and pushes Jesse down onto the bed taking the rest of his clothes off as swiftly as possible.

The sight that lays before him makes his mouth water. Jesses body looks good enough to eat and his package almost makes Hanzo nervous to take off his own clothing. 

"Light what you see gorgeous?" Jesse winks. 

Instead of answering Hanzo just starts kissing his body. Gentle at first, then rougher. He bites on one of Jesses nipples earning him a satisfactory moan. 

"Darlin' why am I the only one naked?" Jesse huffs out.Hanzo stands off the bed again and tears away his clothes in excitement. "God damn, you're a piece of art you know that?" He asks pulling Hanzo by the waist and kissing his hips, them kissing down the V leading to Hanzos now heavy hanging cock.

Hazno looks down at him and Jesses staring up at him with questioning eyes, as if asking permission to touch, so Hano takes one hand and grabs Jesses hair and then grabs his cock with the other. Jesse opens his mouth wide, licks from the balls to the pre-cum leaking out still keeping eye contact. Then takes him in his mouth. It's hot and wet and everything Hanzo wanted, looking down at Jesse with his mouth stretched over him. Eyelids half shut enjoying the taste and feel of him, he can't help but rock his hips. This only makes Jesse moan, sending vibrations down his dick, then with a slick pop Jesse's mouth is off him.

"Lay down darlin' let me make you feel good." and Hanzo does as he's told eagerly.

He's nervous, all of this new to him, sending butterflies in his stomach, and a heat he can't explain... nor hardly control. Jesse flips over him and aggressively grabs his hips, lifting him into the air slightly, then he feels Jesses hot hands on his ass, massaging the muscle there. It feels good and he can't explain it. 

Before Hanzo can follow what's happening Jesse has his cheeks spread and his tongue circling around his hole "Oh..fuck Jesse." He slips out, only encouraging the tongue more, as now it's begun to dart into his hole, it felt sloppy and hot, and just when he didn't think it could feel better Jesse reaches one hand around to grab at his cock which has now pooled a small puddle of pre-cum onto his stomach.

A heat coils in his stomach and his cock twitches, turning his head as much as he can he bites onto whatever fabric is near him to hide the panting and moaning coming out of him. 

Then Jesse stops, "Hold on one second baby." Hopping off the bed, Hanzo whines at the lack of his touch, "Haha don't worry I just need a little help." He says as he shakes a bottle of lube in his hand.

Jesse returns to the position he was in on the bed and starts kissing Hanzos thighs, sucking hard earning little groans and leaving evidence of their night together in the shape of red circles.

Then he lubes his fingers and presses one against Hanzos hole. Hanzo can't help but feel embarrassment and want wash over him, and he tries to fuck hiself onto Jesses finger, but Jesse slowly eases it in, trying his best not to hurt him, and Hanzo loves and craves the hot stretch it causes, it's not to long before Jesse has three fingers curled inside Hanzo knuckle deep, coaxing moan after moan out of him. 

"Hnng, P-please Jesse!" Hanzo begs.

"Please what?"

"I need to feel you, I need it inside of me." His words shaky and needy. "Please fuck me already." 

Jesse laughs, "Darlin' you're so good to me." Jesse removes his fingers leaving Hanzo feel empty.

Grabbing the lube Jesse coats his ignored cock generously then pushes it against the now swollen and abused hole. "I'm going to be good to you Han, make you feel real good."

Even after three fingers Hanzo has trouble taking Jesse. He's massive, but as gentle as can be. Slowly working his way inside him until he's bottomed. Jesse leans down and takes Hanzo in his mouth kissing him hard, his mouth wet and soft Jesse taste perfect, sweet just like Hanzo likes it. 

Jesses thrust become deeper and harder, until Hanzos sobbing on the verge of cumming. 

"I love you Hanzo. Fucking hell I'm crazy for you." 

Jesse flips over, making Hanzo ride him. "Come from riding me baby." He grabs Hanzos cock and pumps him hard. Hanzo chokes on a sob. "Jesse!" He cries out.  Jesse thrust into him hard and unrelenting, making Hanzo bounce with every movement of his hips. Hot white stripes cover Jesses stomach and that's all it takes him. 

"Han where do you want me to-"

"Inside of me." Hano feels Jesses cock pulsed inside him and hot wet coat him inside. 

Pure bliss is all he can call this moment. 

He knows they should clean up, but all he wants to do is lay with Jesse and fall asleep in his arms.

That's what he does. Feeling happy, loved and like it's okay to be himself for the first time. 

-


End file.
